The present invention relates to a gaming system and a method of gaming.
Gaming venues use electronic bonusing systems to provide bonuses at individual gaming machines based on the amount of credit input to a gaming machine. Similarly, player tracking systems are used to track players and to provide them with loyalty points which can be redeemed for rewards based on their amount of play.
There is a need for other techniques for providing benefits to players.